


A poem of a Past Near

by Remmirath



Category: Poetry - Fandom, gothic - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Concrete Poetry, Gen, General Poetry, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmirath/pseuds/Remmirath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the most beautiful words can describe the misery that all are bound to suffer one day.<br/>This poem emerged directly from my brain in a dark time, at some ages ago ... I hope you do not get too depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poem of a Past Near

_In the pale light of the midnight_

_Navigates a shadowy figure_

_Floating through the icy lake_

_A body lying there_

_I could not say if he was alive_

_Much less if your state was of one dead_

_For even if was breathing in agony_

_His heart in darkness was absorbed._

_Poor lost soul!_

_Lost in dark labyrinths_

_Condemned to the worst sentences_

_Never see him in his afterlife_

_Even though the ground  cracked_

_Even the trumpets divine sounded_

_Denied him any chance_

_And if convince an tanking owl?_

_The madness has dominated the_

_Could not tell what was real_

_The imaginary just saddened her_

_Everything was confused and repugnant_

_Doubted that one day_

_Had smiled so much that it hurt his face_

_Once found the happiness_

_Now was forgotten as one dead._

_Never been ungrateful for what he had_

_Always thanked for He having_

_At least some memories that helped_

_The assuage his disgust._

_Poor mortals! - She thought,_

_when glimpse all the other_

_Lost in the same way_

_and even remembered their own faces._

_The time dragged lazily_

_Her patience was wearing thin_

_As the pointers swirled_

_Increasingly it eat into your mind;_

_Wanted to one day she, as wanted!_

_could have done all that longed_

_One last time before it all ended_

_Have your love is what she wanted._

_Fairytales do not exist_

_there will never be a second chance_

_For the tomb had been forced to enter_

_It was sealed with a padlock of diamond._


End file.
